


Stained Cheeks

by strawblarry



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry in Lipstick, Lipstick, M/M, cheek kisses, cute cute cute, cute cute im so proud of this, harry is 17, larry - Freeform, louis is 26, teacher student, thigh kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawblarry/pseuds/strawblarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 year old teacher Louis, 17 year old student Harry. They are not-so-secretly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Guess who was bored in Chemistry and wrote this cute little thing? I can't get over how much I love this. I hope you all do, too. x
> 
> (I'm not affiliated with One Direction. At all.)

Louis spluttered out his coffee when he felt two large hands on his shoulders in the otherwise empty classroom. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and tilted his head backwards- only to see an upside-down version of his favorite student- Harry Styles. Harry's long curls tickled Louis' nose as Harry bent down closer to his seated teacher.

"Boo." Harry mumbled, and Louis let out a tiny chuckle.

"You actually scared me, Harry." Harry smiled and stepped out from behind Louis to sit on the teachers desk. "How are you doing today, Mr. Styles?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Louis, thanks. A lot better now, actually." Louis bit at the inside of his cheek to contain his grin. He would (and could) only admit that he loved when Harry called him 'Louis' in a drunken haze over a phone call to his best friend. 

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Louis leaned back in his swivel chair and brought his hands up to rest behind his head. Harry licked his lips, some of the pale pink lipstick he was wearing transferring to his tongue. Louis did a wiggle in his chair. He sat up and rolled his chair over to Harry so that he was seated between the younger boy's legs. Harry looked down at Louis with a glimmer in his eyes, and they both blushed. Louis laid his head down on Harry's left thigh, closing his eyes and relaxing. Harry brought his long fingers to Louis' hair, running through it and, minute by minute, slowing Louis' heart rate down.

Louis thought that he should be bothered by Harry ruining his perfectly styled hair, but he never wanted the moment to end. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's calves and just hugged the boy, before pressing a long kiss to his left thigh as the bell rang. 

On his way out, Harry gave Louis a lingering kiss on his cheek, the lipstick staining the older mans skin in the exact color and shape of Harry's lips.

Louis left the mark on his cheek all day while he taught, not caring at the strange looks that were shot his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sobbing. I love this. 
> 
> twitter: blcklourry


End file.
